pushkinsrpgpagefandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of the World
Gods of Dungeon World Many gods are worshiped by the inhabitants of Dungeon World, from the dark-tendrilled Aziz to the jovial Haniosis. Worshipers may number in the hundreds of thousands or, in times of decline, only a handful. Some thrive while other may even become forgotten. Yet one idea typically holds true for them all: just as the gods may giveth, they may also taketh away. Even as such, the piety of followers varies, from the devout to the blasphemous. Some may even forsake their god for another... or for a stare into Oblivion itself. What route will you choose? Gods of this campaign What follows are a few of the gods affecting the current campaign. Krami The Burning God also known as The wheel or the road forms: generally pictured as a man on fire and holding a cart wheel. Sometimes as a road with fires burning along the sides. Krami changes things wherever he passes. A god of mutability and chaos. Krami is tricky and fickle. He's the god of travelers and of journeys. Ale'urna: The Lightning, Opener of the Way Name: Ale'urna Forms: Generally astride an enormous horse, wearing matte black armor and bearing a shield with a silver lightning bolt. Ale'urna is the defender of life. She is symbolized by lightning and by a shield with a lightning bolt. There is a legend that lightning strikes on the ground produce new forms of life, and that lightning can strike to return the dead to life. She is associated very closely with forces of good. Also, Ironically of the undead. Her powers cover not only giving life, but denying death, even after death should come. Aziz: The Many Handed, Knocker at the Gate Name: Aziz Forms: Dark tentacled mass, a tendril reaching out from a gate Aziz is a deity of pure hunger. He consumes all, taking souls and lives when he can reach them from his black gate. He is fated to one day consume the world itself. He is associated with evil, though scholars recognize that Aziz is not in and of itself, evil. He is also the god of the water, and of wet places. Followers of Aziz claim that he is the most powerful of the gods because one day all will be consumed by his every hungry maw. Fumeikarasu: Keeper of Secrets, Shroud of the Great Unknown Name: Fumeikarasu Affiliated race: Elf Form(s): Raven, elf, elf-raven hybrid, male, female Fumeikarasu is the trickster of the elven pantheon. He is also widely known as both Keeper of Secrets and Shroud of the Great Unknown. Many also view Fumeikarasu as the driver of inevitable change, shaping unknown futures for all but the most intuitive of individuals. While Fumeikarasu has his own mysterious motivations that drive him to affect change on something or someone on purpose, many claim Fumeikarasu's true will can never be known, and his action (or inaction) and the associated results are more representative of randomly derived trickery than calculated intent. To most followers, Fumeikarasu appears as a raven or elf-raven hybrid (a lanky humanoid shape with black feathers, arms under wings, and a raven's head with pointed tufts jutting from the sides). However, the trickster is known to morph his form as well as his gender to suit his immediate desires. Though rare, followers have claimed to see Fumeikarasu as a wolf, a bear, and even a wood nymph. Those who tend to follow Fumeikarasu follow several tenets: * Many a concept is knowable, but nothing is truly known. * Perception can contribute to knowledge, but not all is as it's perceived. * Deception is usually reserved for those who prefer to be deceived. * Deception is otherwise a useful tool for changing perceptions. Among the many stories told about Fumeikarasu, one of the most widely told is how he made a bet with Utani, god of song and mirth. Wanting to put Utani in place, Fumeikarasu bet his wings the sun would not rise on the mortal world the next day. Sure that the sun would indeed rise again — as it has done for millennia — Utani scoffed and bellowed with laughter, accepting the bet, in return offering her prized lute. Fumeikarasu, with the help of Saori, god of weaving, created a bag from his dark feathers large enough to cover and blot out the sun. Fumeikarasu took to the air and blanketed the sun, causing widespread panic across the world. Nonplussed and furious, Utani chastised the trickster and refused to part with her lute. Fumeikarasu simply shrugged and said "How could you have known?"